This present invention relates generally to airbags or inflatable cushions for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling the deployment of an inflatable cushion of an airbag module.
Airbag modules have become common in modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator for deploying the inflatable cushion. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, vehicle doors, the A-pillar, and other locations. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within a housing in fluid communication with the inflator. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion to inflate the cushion, deploying it from the housing into the vehicle.
Various methods have been employed to tie the inflation level of the inflatable cushion to specific conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inflatable cushion and/or apparatus or system for controlling the deployment of the inflatable cushion in response to conditions proximate to the deploying inflatable cushion.